


sanguinem et dolorem et mortem

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: In response to a drawing made by the lovely itspusspeepers.Prompt: "You all have to suffer with me so listen: what if Regis eventually got caught by a fellow higher vampire and they decide to punish him by getting him all bestial and bloodthirsty and setting him on the human he killed his blood brother for."Blame them for this.





	sanguinem et dolorem et mortem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [INSPIRED BY THIS ARTWORK](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346551) by itspusspeepers. 



He was so _thirsty._ Regis had only felt a thirst like this once before, and it was a candle compared to the blazing _hungerdesirethirst_ that resided within him now. There was nothing in his mind beyond that desire, all-consuming, sanity shattering _want._

Then Regis scented it. 

_Blood._ He nearly moaned in relief as he smelled it, emanating from the front of the cavern they'd thrown him in, the blood mingling with the scent of his own kind in a manner that made him snarl possessively. 

_Mine. Want. **Mine.**_

His to hunt, his to feast, that blood was  _ his  _ and he would let  _ none other have it. _

He flew to where the blood-and-kin scent was, claws outstretched- but only meeting air. He stopped, confused. 

But then there was a sound behind him. 

“ _Regis? Is that you?”_

Regis turned to face the prey.  _ Witcher, _ something in the back of his mind identified,  _ Geralt! _ but Regis ignored it. It was already injured, the precious, delicious blood seeping from many thin wounds, and Regis  _ salivated  _ at the sight of it. 

“ _Oh shit, Regis, you gotta snap out of it!”_

It tried to dodge, tried to get out of the way, but it was no match for a Higher Vampire in a frenzy. 

Regis tackled it to the floor, effortlessly pinning it to the stone; something cracked and it groaned wetly, but Regis was beyond caring as he bit into its neck.

“ _Regis, stop, **please--”**_

And then he _drank._

Sweet and _delicious,_ the blood was everywhere and Regis gloried in it, in the slaking of a thirst that had plagued him endlessly, growing as he was tempted and abstained. There was a voice in the back of his head withdrawing and protesting his actions as Regis bit down harder to get at the blood, the glorious, _familiar-_

Wait. He knew that blood. He’d died to keep that blood from spilling.

The red receded from his gaze, and Regis withdrew inhumanely fast, hoping beyond hope that this wasn’t who he thought it was, that it couldn’t be-

But it was.

It was.

Geralt’s hands were clutching at him, his eyes were dazed and his breath shallow. Regis put all his focus towards trying to stem the bleeding, but he couldn’t, he couldn't stop it, nausea roiling in his gut, his horror overriding the disgusting feeling of satisfaction in his belly.

Geralt had lost too much, Regis had _taken_ too much; even Geralt's enhanced healing couldn't regenerate the sheer amount of blood he'd lost, and he was dying even as Regis fought to save him.

“Regis.” Geralt whispered laboriously.

“Geralt be still, let me save you,” Regis couldn’t help but snap back even as he put more pressure on the wounds, looking around for any trace of Geralt’s gear, or anything at all with which he could heal him.

“I don’t…” Geralt continued heedlessly, “Don’t blame you.” Regis’s eyes flew to Geralt’s, and the faint smile on his face shocked him. “Glad…you’re back.”

Geralt’s heart continued to slow, despite Regis’s best efforts, but Geralt looked calm, almost at peace even as he bled out.

“Glad…I’m not…” Geralt breathed his last on his final word, and it broke Regis in a way that nothing else had. “Alone.”

There was silence for a time, in the prison in Tesham Mutna. Regis recognized it now, when he hadn't before; the frenzy his own kind had set upon him did not allow for rational thought, let alone recognition.

Regis held Geralt's cooling body even as the blood dried, numb to everything around him.

Then, there was a clap. It continued, slowly, derisively, and someone called out behind Regis, inhaled to say _something--_ but Regis did not give them that chance. 

He turned and struck, with the intent to kill. 

And he did. 

Again, and again and again. Four more died, before he was finally put out of his misery. 

But Regis died with a smile on his face. Just as Geralt had. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, comments and kudos are all appreciated! 
> 
> Also, believe me, you are not the only one who cried. *sniff*


End file.
